wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Torpor
Torpor is a Rain-SandWing. He is CharTonk's OC. Appearance Torpor's main color is a bright, pear-green color. He has rounded, SandWing-style main scales and a RainWing's layered underbelly. His underside is a dark grey lined with gold, and has two rows of golden spots going towards his tail. (Two horizontally across each stomach plate.) His front and back legs are both plated like a RainWing's, with darker green scales facing forwards. His frill is similar to a SandWing's, although it is a lot spikier. It is a bright yellow color that fades into an orange gradient. The underside of his wings is the same as his frill, with the yellow membrane fading to orange around the edges. On his face, he has a dark green semi-RainWing mask that goes halfway around his eyes and ends in a sharp point. His snout tip is a muted, forest green and is also a sharper style than the normal RainWing's. The horn on the end of his nose, the sharp spike curving forwards from the corner of his jaw, and his main, curled horns are a light ivory color. His horns also have a jagged gold pattern on them, making the top half golden and the bottom half cream. Personality Torpor is rude, sly, loud, bossy, and honestly couldn't care about emotions or personal space. Dubbed Prince Charmless, he'll treat you the same way whether you're smiling or bawling your eyes out, although he does understand how you're feeling. He'll shamelessly flirt with any gender, sometimes to the point of getting hit across the face with a wing, talon, tail barb, or all three at the same time. (It was quite an interesting story.) He curses a lot, spontaneously snaps at others, and spit on other dragons (literally) with no shame if they're pi**ing him off. (See powers and abilities for reason) He loves his two half-siblings, Moth and Monarch, though, even though the latter is the main victim of his torment. Both of them are pure RainWings. He also doesn't mind his pure RainWing step-mother, Virulent, although he prefers his father Ocelot over her. Torpor has two phobias: Agliophobia, which is the fear of pain, and what he likes to call 'MaraSueiphobia', which is his irrational fear of any dragon he deems overpowered or 'Mary Sue'. Once came in contact with an animus FireScales SkyWing that could turn into a giant beast of hell and didn't go insane; He was absolutely terrified of her, and not for the reason you'd think. (This OC was encountered in a RolePlay. Admin does not remember the user and therefore gives all credit to the unknown owner.) History WIP Relationships WIP (With other of Admin's OCs) Trivia * Torpor was originally created as an 82-year-old (Human years) female RainWing healer. * Torpor was later changed to a shy, 3-year-old (Dragon years) male SandWing that attended JMA. * Torpor was finally changed to a sassy 9-year-old (Dragon years) combination of RainWing and SandWing, and placed in the rainforest. * Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:LGBT+